Bigg Boss Telugu 3
Bigg Boss Telugu 3 is the third season of the Bigg Boss Telugu broadcast in India. Nagarjuna is hosting the season. The third season premiered on 21st July 2019 on Star Maa TV. Ramya Krishnan was the guest host for Week 6, as the main host Nagarjuna was outside India on the occassion of his 60th birthday celebration. Housemates Guests Voting History Notes : indicates the House Captain. : indicates that the Housemate was directly nominated for eviction prior to the regular nominations process. : indicates that the Housemate was granted immunity from nominations. * : On Launch Night, Siva Jyothi, Ravikrishna & Ashu were given a task to ask few questions given by BIGG BOSS, they had to choose 6 Housemates on the bases of their answers. As a result Rahul, Bhaskar, Sreemukhi, Jaffar, Varun & Vithika were Nominated. And other housemates were Safe. * : : On Day 1, Rahul, Bhaskar, Sreemukhi, Jaffar, Varun & Vithika had to mutually decide one housemate to be the Monitor. They choose Hema. * : Housemates were given a Nomination Task where the 6 nominated housemates had a chance to replace 1 safe housemate, but the decide will be made by Monitor Hema. Monitor Hema ''was also up for replace for the sixth nominee and the decision was taken by other housemates and nominated ''Hema. * : During the nomination process, Vithika was discussing nominations. Bigg Boss immediately took away her nomination eligibility. * : Bhaskar denied Bigg Boss to nominate two housemates. Bigg Boss gave him a choice to nominate 2 housemates or all the housemates will be nominated for eviction. Bhaskar decided to nominate two housemates. * : Face-to-face nominations. * : During the nomination process, Punarnavi self-nominated and denied to nominate two housemates. Bigg Boss gave her choice to nominate 2 housemates or she will be nominated for the entire season. Punarnavi decided to nominate two housemates. * : On Day 17, during the task Sreemukhi broke task property. Bigg Boss directly nominated her for Week 4. * : In Week 3, Ali & Punarnavi successfully competed their Secret Task and won immunity from Week 4's nominations. * : For this nomination process, housemates were called in pairs to the Confession Room, then had to mutually decide to save one of them from eviction and nominate the other. * : During the nomination process, Siva Jyothi & Rohini were discussing nominations. As Siva Jyothi was already nominated for Week 4's Eviction, Bigg Boss nominated Rohini. And directly nominated both of them for Week 5. * : In this nomination process, Bigg Boss asked the housemates to pair-up. Then other housemates had to nominate one of the housemate from each pair. The one with more nominations was nominated and incase of a tie in votes, the Captain Siva Jyothi had to break the tie. Later Captain Siva Jyothi had a special power to directly nominate one of the non-nominated housemates. She chose Varun. * : On Day 37, three of the six nominee had a chance to save themselves from nominations. Ravikrishna, Rahul & Varun successfully competed their tasks and were saved from nominations. * : This week there was no Eviction, even though the public voting was open. * : Nominations were done in pairs. Nomination vote count Weekly summary The main events in the house are summarized in the table below. A typical week begins with nominations, followed by a "luxury budget" task, punishment, a task for immunity or anything else, and then the eviction of a housemate during the Saturday or Sunday show. Evictions, tasks, and other notable events for a particular week are noted in order of occurrence. : |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Captaincy Task' || * :Captaincy contenders: :Winner: |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Nomination' || * Rahul Sipligunj, Hema, Jaffar, Punarnavi Bhupalam , Vithika Sheru and Himaja |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Luxury Budget Task' || * |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Exits' || * Hema |- | style="background:#C0C0C0;" colspan="3"| |- ! rowspan=6 style="width: 6%;" style="background:#efc;" | Week 2 | style="text-align:center;"|'Entrances' || * On Day 8, Tammanah Simhadri as wildcard. |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Daily Tasks' ||On Day 8, Each one of the housemates were called to the confession room by Bigg Boss |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Captaincy Task' || * :Captaincy contenders: Varun, Ali, Himaja :Winner: Varun |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Nomination' || *Sreemukhi,Himaja, Jaffar, Mahesh, Varun,Vithika, Punarnavi, Rahul |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Luxury Budget Task' || * |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Exits' || * Jaffar |- |- | style="background:#C0C0C0;" colspan="3"| |- ! rowspan=6 style="width: 6%;" style="background:#efc;" | Week 3 | style="text-align:center;"|'Daily Tasks' || |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Captaincy Task' || * :Captaincy contenders:Rahul,Ali,RaviKrishna :Winner: Ali |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Nomination' || *Sreemukhi, Bhaskar, Vithika, Punarnavi, Rahul |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Luxury Budget Task' || * |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Exits' || * Tamanna Simhadri |- |- | style="background:#C0C0C0;" colspan="3"| |- ! rowspan=6 style="width: 6%;" style="background:#efc;" | Week 4 | style="text-align:center;"|'Daily Tasks' || |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Captaincy Task' || :No Captain for Week 4 |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Nomination' || * RaviKrishna, Baba Bhaskar, Rohini Reddy, Rahul, Varun Sandesh, Sreemukhi |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Luxury Budget Task' || * |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Exits' ||Rohini Reddy * |- |- | style="background:#C0C0C0;" colspan="3"| |- ! rowspan=5 style="width: 6%;" style="background:#efc;" | Week 5 | style="text-align:center;"|'Daily Tasks' || |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Nomination' || * SivaJyothi, Himaja, Ashu, Rahul, Mahesh, Punarnavi, Baba Bhaskar * HouseCaptain Ali nominated Baba Baskar for the direct nomination to evict. |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Luxury Budget Task' || * |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Exits' || * Ashu Reddy |- |- | style="background:#C0C0C0;" colspan="3"| |- ! rowspan=6 style="width: 6%;" style="background:#efc;" | Week 6 | style="text-align:center;"|'Daily Tasks' || |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Captaincy Task' || :Captaincy contenders:SivaJyothi and Vithika :Winner: SivaJyothi |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Nomination' || * Mahesh, Punarnavi, Himaja |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Luxury Budget Task' || * |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Exits' || * |- |} References Category:2019 Indian television seasons Telugu 3 Category:Bigg Boss Telugu Category:Big Brother (TV series) seasons